<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[黑研]鏡頭拍到的事物 by shika29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356529">[黑研]鏡頭拍到的事物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika29/pseuds/shika29'>shika29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shika29/pseuds/shika29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*漫畫進度<br/>*黑研交往中</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, 黑研</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[黑研]鏡頭拍到的事物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>　　「大家好，是這樣的，我昨天收到ＯＯ廠商寄來的遊戲新作，包裝還是限量版的鐵盒包裝，這個。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　研磨把收到的遊戲片緩慢地靠近鏡頭，黑尾透過螢幕，確定鐵盒上的圖樣與文字清楚對焦後，朝對方微微頷首，研磨這才把遊戲片先放在一邊，開始開箱今天的主角。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「今天主要是開箱這次與新作同一天發售的周邊商品，會有幾個名額抽獎給觀眾，影片後面會向大家說明抽獎方式，影片下面介紹也會附上商品通路的連結和優惠代碼……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　隨著研磨開始侃侃對遊戲簡略的介紹與開箱說明，黑尾握著手持穩定器，把鏡頭從自己的竹馬身上移到被擺在矮桌、包得嚴實的紙箱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　昨晚，辛勞一整天的黑尾方洗完澡，進入臥室才正要攏上門，身為愛人兼同居人的研磨就從門外竄了進來，問他明天能不能幫忙開箱的錄影工作，思忖著明天是星期六，自己也沒有排任何行程，黑尾也就答應了。同一秒，想把對方抱到床上一起睡的念頭浮現，但實際身體力行時，卻遭名為實況中的理由讓對方溜走了，來去靈巧無聲，跟隻貓似的。就連早上，黑尾還是被研磨叫醒的，黑尾都快懷疑自家愛人有沒有睡覺，或許結束錄影後，他應該開一下對方的頻道上看看昨晚的實況開到幾點。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　知名的遊戲實況主盤坐在地板上，直起身用美工刀輕輕劃開紙箱，他將紙箱上層的氣泡紙與緩衝物一一拿出來，讓黑尾則跟著在裡頭僅剩下開箱物品時，將內容物完整地錄進去，為了以防危險，也順帶把研磨隨手放置的美工刀收到一邊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　這次開箱的東西太大，一個人沒辦法拍出想要的感覺。研磨那時候是這樣說的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不論是自己的實況影片或是廠商需要的工商影片，研磨都有自己的標準，也因為這樣的堅持與品質，累積了許多粉絲，和源源不絕的工商邀約。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「那我從小的先來，首先是印有這次新作名稱的隨身碟，容量到256G，這個有五個，可以抽五位觀眾。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　小物品原本就不容易對焦，這讓研磨花了點時間，最後還是研磨把手掌墊在隨身碟下面，才好好地把上面的字體錄了下來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　接著，研磨拿出另外兩個紙盒包裝的產品，瞅瞅包裝，「這兩個也是3C產品，無線滑鼠跟鍵盤，我開一下。」他把紙盒拆開，分別從中掏出滑鼠與鍵盤，上頭印有與遊戲相關的魔咒紋路，顏色是內斂的藍靛色，研磨先後把他們拿到鏡頭前，做下評語：「外觀上很耐看，作為周邊商品放在家裡，就算被客人看到也不會尷尬。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　他在解說的空檔將稍微遮到眼睛的頭髮勾到耳後，邊解釋：「因為這是要抽獎的，塑膠包裝我就不開了，只能讓你們看看。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　最後則剩下一個紙盒，大小與重量需要兩手才能拿出來，他小心地拿在手上，研磨看了眼包裝的正面，眼都亮了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　啊，和拿到新遊戲的表情一樣。黑尾莞爾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　半晌，研磨這才注意到黑尾的眼神，一臉嫌棄：「……小黑，你眼神好噁心。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「喂，還在錄影呢。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我可以把這段剪掉，繼續」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　包裝內是遊戲預告片中與宣傳圖都有出現過的一把法杖模型，黑尾想著應該是重要的劇情武器，模型比例是1/5，目測長度也有個20公分左右，材質是樹脂，主體塗裝成彷若木製材質，透明的礦石嵌在頂端，細節無一不被完整呈現，還附上一個架子能供模型直立以便展示。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「雖然我沒有收集模型的習慣，但感覺這個真的做得很用心，完成度很高，會讓人想好好收著。」研磨愛不釋手地轉動各種角度給黑尾拍個仔細，仿佛獻寶一樣，欣賞之餘，不忘補充道：「這個全球只有1000個，每一個的底部都會有專屬他的編號，在這邊，這個的抽獎名額只有一個。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　研磨能做著自己喜歡的事物，這真是太好了呢。黑尾不禁想著。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　趁著研磨整個人靠近鏡頭時，黑尾忍不住探過身在對方額頭上親了下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「……怎麼了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「一時忍不住。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「在錄影。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你可以把這段剪掉。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　研磨挑眉，但也沒說什麼，反正他確實會剪掉，這也是研磨的堅持之一，由於隱私問題，他從不讓除了合作搭檔的人或聲音出現在影片中，其中當然也包含男朋友。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　那座做工細緻的模型被研磨妥善地收進原本的包裝中。隨後，他敬業地把剩下的介紹與廠商的抽獎活動解說完後，就一手抽走黑尾手上的錄影機，跑去窩在他那張寬大的電競椅上，機械鍵盤被敲打出清脆的聲音，黑尾抓抓頭，猜想對方大概要忙一陣子了，就步出研磨的實況間。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　難得悠閒的假日，黑尾只是稍微整理了家裡，就花掉他幾乎半天的時間。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　待黑尾再次看到研磨的時候，已然是晚餐時間，他們的晚餐還是叫外送送來的，研磨吃的時候都有些放涼了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你昨天又通宵了？」黑尾看向身邊依然滑著手機的研磨，桌上晚餐還剩下三分之一的份量，突然發覺研磨最近好像又瘦了些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　同時，也想起他後來抽空去看了研磨的頻道，證實了自己的猜想－－研磨又通宵了，八成是從昨天收到廠商寄來的遊戲，就一路打到過關的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　真不愧研磨還能在中途出來找到自己說幾句話。黑尾暗想。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　研磨揉揉疲倦的眼睛，再次確認這次工商影片設定好的發布時間沒有問題，用小小的聲音說著：「嗯，明天可以稍微休假。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　黑尾發出「哦－－」的聲音，一掌拿走了研磨的手機。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「既然明天難得能休息，就趕快洗澡睡覺。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「現在才八點啊！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　無視研磨的掙扎，黑尾逕自把研磨拉往浴室，注意到後者想跑又想拿回手機的模樣，覺得有點好笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　不過有時間得回去找阿姨討教點廚藝，幾乎三餐外食實在不健康啊。和愛人在家就幾乎點外送的黑尾思量著。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>